There is a need for a system to enable spontaneous or planned real time video streaming from mobile devices or other sources, through a server, accessible to a pre-selected group of recipients, or, if preferred by the sender, accessible to the general public, and to enable responses from those recipients, such as to alert and forward the video to public safety agencies, to conduct electronic commerce or other transactions, to make reservations or appointments or to send text or data. This is different than existing systems which merely enable public access to archived video upstreamed by the general public, or transmit real time video on a one-to-one basis between users, or which merely transmit upstreamed video accessible to the general public with no control over the recipients and no capability of response by the recipients. Moreover, existing systems do not provide safety or security features.